


在阴影里

by shawnz0901



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901





	在阴影里

*

“我会做非常非常坏的事。”Sebastian的视线被灼热的灯光雕琢成钻石切面，细碎的，耀眼的色彩，掠过Chris的额头，鼻梁，嘴唇。“我会做你能想象到最坏的事。”他站着，眯起眼睛，双手插在西装裤口袋里，棕发一丝不苟地贴着头皮。

 

而Chris的手指就覆盖在Sebastian唇边，浅色的虹膜透过眼睫注视他，融化他，“让我知道那是什么。”Chris说。只有他们听到了。

 

“慢一点。”Sebastian向后倒去，舔湿的嘴唇蠕动着闪光，无声吞噬了言语。“再深一点。”Zegna皮鞋陷进猩红地毯，剧场空旷，超过五百个沉寂的座位，也许。丝绒软包墙壁像梦境最边缘的空隙，他的脑海里有车流和笑语，雨幕拍打着摩天大楼的玻璃，男人翕动眼睫的样子以高速摄影机拍摄下的画面投映在他眼底。“Kiss me.”他分开大腿，柔软的椅背抵着脊椎。

 

落在Chris眼睫上的或许是星星的灰尘，Sebastian为这些未知的光雀跃不已，瞪大眼眶，Chris将他压进座椅的力量透过血液流转，他吞咽着，喉结滚动，追逐男人在聚光灯炽热的照射下接近透明的轮廓。Sebastian将他拉近，用自己微张的嘴唇触碰他的，缓慢而纯真，一下再一下，接着是舌尖扫过牙龈，穿过胶着的呼吸，撬开他大笑时露出的牙齿。

 

Sebastian的头抵在座位的靠背上，Chris的手搁在那儿，所以他感觉到安全。

 

“再深一点。”Sebastian在换气时喃喃，舌头交缠的触感像是将手插进温热的沙子。他始终睁着眼，Chris却紧闭眼帘，饱满的光线雕刻他侧脸的轮廓，洒下细碎的金箔，Sebastian不敢去触摸。

 

Chris闭着眼睛笑，颠簸的气流送上Sebastian唇边，Chris的手埋进他完美的棕色发丝将他捧进手心，现在换Chris来吮吸Sebastian不知疲倦的舌头，从上颚到口腔深处，他再一次分开腿，好让男人挤进他两腿之间，好让自己的手去触碰Chris在灯光下不可能变得更耀眼的脸颊。

 

空旷的剧场，也许有超过五百个沉寂的座位，深红色法兰绒座椅，一切自私的小声音都会被那些柔软的墙壁和刺眼的光线吸走直到虚无殆尽，从一次睫毛的颤抖，唇齿的开合，舌吻时的吮吸，心脏的鼓动，被侵入和被膜拜时喉咙的干渴。

 

“我会做非常非常坏的事。”Sebastian在Chris眼底笑着，笑容轻得会随时消散不见，就像他呢喃的声音。“我会做你能想象到最坏的事。”

 

“让我知道那是什么。”Chris说，只有他们听到了，在视线聚焦的红毯上，当Chris的手放在Sebastian的肩头，Chris走上前拥抱Sebastian时掌心贴上后背的热度，他凝视他的目光越过欢呼和尖叫，越过摄像机镜头和刺眼的光束，越过红裙下闪亮的皮肤和乳沟，裙摆里藏着武器，鞋跟尖细，大笑和手中的香槟香槟的气泡，他们都听到了，目光相遇再飘走。

 

而此刻人群都不在，在空无一物的剧场，空无一物的舞台，空无一物的灯光下空无一物的典礼，超过五百个座位的第一排，Sebastian吻Chris被光线和阴影打造如雕塑一般完美的样子，吻他生动而不自知的深情。Chris深陷入亲吻，任凭Sebastian的手抚摸自己的脸，拉扯他整齐的领带结将他带进那个世界。

 

就在只有他们两个人的世界里，在阴影里，名流和明星出席过的痕迹还残留着，仿佛是掌声、鲜花和调笑的热度都还存在，“我会在这里为你打开。”Sebastian声音低沉。“你会看见全部。”

 

我追逐你，镜头追逐你，卫星信号向全世界转播你灯光下阖上眼睫的深情，Sebastian挑起了眉。“所以慢一点。”他仰起脖子，让Chris的拇指在喉结上滑过，Chris闭着眼睛的侧脸在他脑海里生动着，永远活着，Sebastian似乎被自己的呼吸哽住了，“再深一点。”那些话语从他开合的嘴唇滚落，破碎着。Chris想拥有，想吞下，想吮吸。

 

“我保证。”Chris许诺，眨眨眼睛，仿佛Sebastian是所存在的他视线里的唯一，“想要多深都可以。”Chris微笑，剃得干净的脸颊泛起英俊的笑纹，Sebastian将铭记这些天真。

 

Chris的手就放在Sebastian冲他张开的大腿内侧，他换了西装，衬衫衣领白得发亮，Sebastian在他手下颤抖，送上自己热流涌动的腰腹，他喘得那么厉害，只要一点来自Chris轻轻的触碰就多增加一条脆弱的裂纹，他能听见从心脏碎到皮肤的声音，比他喉咙里咕哝的乱七八糟的呻吟还要响。哪怕Chris只是把他压在座位里，手放在他脑后和小腹一动未动。

 

是谁留下了这些瞬间？Sebastian可能已经不记得了。可他那么想要，在人去楼空灯火通明的剧场，欢笑凝结在空气里还未散去的时刻渴望着Chris，眼神，触碰，笑容，有人曾拥抱了这个男人，那让他大笑，有人走过来和他握手又贴面亲吻。而Sebastian在阴影里等待Chris为他出现，凝视他，抚摸他，浇灭那些火焰再点燃新的。

 

“座位底下没有润滑剂。”Sebastian开了个玩笑，声音沙哑着。“这可是个颁奖典礼。”

 

Chris笑了，Sebastian差点为这个笑容腿软，“我知道没有，”他的手指滑进Sebastian的嘴唇，“我一直在这里。”

 

“那都有什么？”Sebastian枕着座椅靠背，吮吸捅进他口腔深处的指头，用舌头搅动，话语深沉又含糊不清。

 

“啤酒，爆米花，尖顶纸帽……”男人垂下眼睫，盯着在他舌尖进出滑动的指头。“你的屁股，和我的老二。”

 

Sebastian被逗笑了，犬齿咬着Chris的指尖，“我的屁股，和你的老二。在哪儿？”

 

“在你想要的地方，任何地方。”男人抽走了垫在他脑后的发麻的手掌，缓慢用力地摸过他的后背，摸过他压出皱褶的西装，“Deep, and slow.” Chris的手揪着他的屁股，隔着裤子揉捏。

 

他那么想要，硬得发疼，他多希望自己已经润滑过了，从里到外流淌着水性润滑液，入口抽搐着开合，等待又渴望。他甚至不知道应该怎么更加真实地渴求Chris，如果不是以这样的方式。

 

“那应该给我颁奖。”Sebastian含着Chris的手指，舌头擦过他剪得平整的指缝。“有谁有机会在颁奖典礼剧场的座位上，在聚光灯下面被操？”

 

“这不是第一次。”男人的手挤进他的裤子，挤进他口腔深处，他反射性地干呕了一下，口水顺着嘴角不受控制地下滑。“我操过你很多次了，你穿过红地毯在镜头前逗留的时候。”

 

“用你该死的眼睛？”

 

“用我该死的眼睛。”Chris抽出湿漉漉的手指又在Sebastian胸前整齐的领带上抹干净，另一只手用力挤进他结实的臀缝，浅色的眼睛微微眯起，“你润滑过了。”

 

Sebastian又笑起来，因为Chris轻易便滑进他后穴的手指颤抖地喘气，“我润滑过了，也许。”

 

Chris像被点燃了一样粗暴地扒下他的裤子，裤子掉在地毯上，没有声音，但也许是被Sebastian大声的不知羞耻的呻吟盖过了。Sebastian伸手抚摸Chris的胸口，抚摸那些温度，隔着平整无比的衬衫，隔着填满他们之间的光线和光线后的阴影。Chris压上来，他们体温贴着体温，那么暖，Sebastian几乎惊恐地揪着Chris的衣领将他压向自己，尽管Chris的脸已经深埋进他颈窝，Sebastian还是不停地把男人拽向自己的怀里。他那么硬了，水性润滑液一点点流淌，被Chris不断进出的手指带出来渗进柔软的椅垫，巨大的空虚几乎扼杀了他，连同他仰头时在他视线里出现的矩阵灯。

 

“慢一点。”他小声说，几乎在呻吟。

 

Chris在他颈窝里回答着，勃起的阴茎贴着他的大腿内侧，当Chris的阴茎一寸寸向他身体里推进的时候Sebastian耳边轰鸣，那些火热的满足和更深的空虚几乎将他烫伤，Chris闭着眼睛的侧脸在他脑海里生动着，永远那么深刻，可他看不见他，只有痛楚和渴望填满了他，那么深，像男人在他耳边承诺的那样，那么深，更多的白噪音充斥了Sebastian的耳朵，直到Chris停下，搂着他，嘴唇贴着Sebastian紧闭的眼睫，一点点吻去他脸上的汗。

 

“好深。”Sebastian轻声哼哼。“你该死的老二。”

 

Chris笑了，胸腔的震动带动了深埋在他身体里的粗大肉刃，他忍不住战栗，差点从座位上滑下去。然后Chris摆动腰肢，在一阵阵窒息的快乐里他们一刻不停地接吻。

 

Sebastian多希望他能大声地叫出来，如果有人在听，如果有人能注意到他，他快乐得就要死了，Chris几乎野蛮地往里顶着，他们在眼冒金星之前松开对方的嘴唇急促地喘息，再也不会有更完美的苦艾酒或植物能创造出比这些更美妙的幻象了。Sebastian揪紧Chris的头发，把他弄乱，给他刺痛，Sebastian拱起身子让Chris把他更用力地嵌入，他们弄出来的动静带着整一排的座位在晃动。

 

那些灯光也晃动。被Chris不断打开和占有的快感从那些没有开头的地方涌进来，人流如织的露天广场，采访镜头和签名墙，他们谈笑，合影，拥抱，男人钳住他手腕迫使他仰起头，Chris的阴茎把他钉在座椅上操弄，Sebastian里面湿透了，又被弄得更湿更软。他们要走进来了，轰鸣的入场音乐，模糊的明艳的面孔，Sebastian心跳如雷，渗出前液的阴茎硬得贴着小腹在他和Chris之间挤压摩擦。“太深了……”Sebastian哀哀沉吟，环绕音响传出的隆隆声，黑人笑星滑稽的笑声掺着杂音，他在Chris身下彻底破碎，

 

光束投射下来，他们拥抱在阴影里。


End file.
